Spying Leads To Some Lovin'
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: A short story. C&J! Joseph plans a weekend away for Clarisse to try and get her to relax, which does the job perfectly. Please R&R ;) Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!


_**I Own Nothing! Please R&R ;)**_

ooOoo

It had been a few years since Amelia came back into her Grandmothers life and ever since Queen Clarisse Renaldi has been busy getting her ready to become Queen. Lesson after lesson, day after day, here or there, home or away, Clarisse had no time for a personal life and denied herself of the feelings she thought she was getting for a one Mr Joseph Elizondo, not only was he her Head of Security but he was her best friend. Knew her inside out, even better than she knew herself.

He had made his feelings for his Queen perfectly clear over the years, everyone at the Palace knew of them, not through word of mouth but through his actions. He had asked her once or twice for her hand in marriage but she always said a firm No. Amelia, along with Charlotte who she became firm friends with almost straight away, even tried _'getting'_ them together, more than once.

She would often tease her Grandmother on the subject too, Queen Clarisse knew the young girl was only teasing and would go along with it, and quite often would find herself blushing. She couldn't believe the closeness of their relationship ever since she found her, a few years before. At first it was frosty but as soon as Amelia spent her first summer in Genovia, the've been close ever since.

As the lessons we're coming along well Queen Clarisse decided it was time for Amelia to attend some Royal Engagements with her, to give her a taste of what it was like. This being one of them times, they had to visit Los Angeles for a couple weeks. Everyone had been stressed about it, as it was rather important and Clarisse and hoped her Granddaughter would do well, which of course she did. But after having 2 weeks of stress pressed upon her, Joseph decided a small trip was in order before the long flight home next week.

Clarisse refused to go but Amelia had talked her around, after Joseph assured her the place was perfectly safe. So on this bright, rather hot sunny Friday morning Clarisse came down to the hotel lobby with a bag and handed it to Joseph.

"thank you" she smiled and turned to Amelia as Joseph headed back out to the car "now you are sure you are going to be ok?"

"yes Grandma" Amelia smiled "I have Charlotte and Shades plus all the other guards around if anything happens, plus my Mom is going to be coming down till Sunday" she smiled "just go and have a good time" she put her arm around Clarisse's shoulders while walking her to the door "now are you sure you have everything?"

"I think so" she nodded while checking her bag then looked up "I don't have to go, you know?" Clarisse fussed

"we know, but seriously you need to go and relax and maybe get a tan" she smirked "Joseph will take good care of you I am sure" she giggled

"Amelia" Clarisse frowned

"just kidding" she smiled and kissed her cheek "now go" she pointed to the door "and have a good time" she smiled

"I will try" she said turning to walk out the door then turned back looking at Charlotte

"Grandma, Go" Amelia said frowning at her while putting her hands on her hips

Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle "you remind me so much of me when I was your age" Clarisse smiled and noticed Amelia pointing to the door "alright, I'm going I'm going" Clarisse said hurrying away down the stairs

"have fun" Amelia called out and shut the door

"are you ready?" Joseph asked while opening the door for her

"yes, I believe so" she nodded while climbing into the car

After a few moments they was on the road heading towards Malibu. Clarisse sat flicking through a magazine Amelia had given her earlier that morning when she looked up at Joseph.

"this place we are going to, it is safe isn't it?" Clarisse asked

"yes of course, I wouldn't take you somewhere that wasn't safe" he said looking at her "you do trust me don't you, Your Majesty?"

"of course and please call me Clarisse, I don't want any Royal titles mentioned this weekend" she said looking out the front window "in fact I am just going to be Clarisse Andrews this weekend" she smiled and looked down at her magazine

"Andrews?" he asked while giving her a quick look before looking back at the road

"yes, that's my birth name" She answered looking at him "did you not know that?"

"no" he shook his head "I always knew you as Renaldi" he chuckled

"yea, I suppose your right" she nodded with a smile

They sat in silence for a few moments before Clarisse looked up again.

"How can you be so sure this place is safe?" she questioned as he started laughing "Joseph, don't laugh at me, it's not funny" she exclaimed

"I know its safe because the place just so happens to be my brothers" he smiled at her "is that ok for you?"

"your brothers?" she asked while looking at him in surprise "and he doesn't mind us using it?"

"of course not" he smiled "now please relax"

"ok, I will try" she smiled and looked back at her magazine

After a while they arrived at his brothers beach house, pulling up into the driveway Clarisse was blown away at how beautiful it was. He helped her out the car and grabbed their bags, as they headed up the stairs to the front door they heard a friendly 'hello' and was surprised to see the neighbors stood waving at them. Clarisse smiled and waved as Joseph said Hello back, then headed inside.

He gave her a quick tour and showed her to the room she will be staying in, leaving her to have a rest he headed downstairs and made a start on dinner. After freshening up and getting changed she came back downstairs and noticed a family photo above the fire place. She grabbed it and headed over to the kitchen.

"is this your brother?" she asked as Joe looked over

"lets see" he smiled while walking over to see the photo "yep that's him" he smiled while heading back over to the stove "that's his wife, Marian and their children Rebecca and James"

"they look so much like him" she smiled placing the photo on the table and sat down "I can't believe how much you and your brother look alike either" she smiled watching him "what is his name? you never told me" she asked

"his name is Richard" he said looking over "he's 10 years younger than I am"

"do you just have one brother?" she asked

"I have a sister too, Jessica" he smiled and stood next to the table "you have met her though"

"indeed I have, forgive me I completely forgot" she smiled at him

"that's alright" he nodded "do you want a drink?"

"oh don't worry I can get that" she said standing up and opened the fridge as he stood watching her "would you like anything?" she asked looking over at him "they have some beer"

"is there any wine?" he asked turning his back and carried on at the stove

"yes actually there is" she smiled while grabbing the bottle

"good old Rich" he smirked to himself as Clarisse looked over

She grabbed two glasses and poured them a glass of wine each, afterwards while sipping hers she headed out onto the back balcony, seeing that's where they will be having dinner she couldn't help but smile. As she lent against the balustrade she sipped some more of her wine then turned when Joseph headed out with a couple things for the table.

"is there anything I could do?" she asked while standing up straight

"oh no" he said looking over at her for just a second before looking back down at the table "I have everything in hand" he smiled

"are you sure" she said while holding the glass in front of her "I feel that I should be doing something?" she questioned

"nope, I got it all" he smiled and headed into the kitchen, then appeared in the door way "just enjoy the lovely view" he smiled

"ok" she nodded with a smile and turned looking out at the beach

He stood watching her for a few seconds then carried on. As she lent back against the balustrade she smiled as she saw people taking a jog along the beach, couples walking hand in hand and sharing a stolen kiss when they thought no one was looking. She even found herself giggling as a couple dogs ran in and out of the water, messing around as their owner threw a ball into the water for them. She had to admit she could feel herself relaxing and it was all down to Joseph, she turned her head sideways when she heard movement behind her.

She turned and was surprised Joseph was stood close behind her, she put her hand back onto the balustrade behind her with a smile and looked at him.

"you scared me then, is everything alright?" she asked looking at the spoon he had in his hand then looked back into his eyes

"I apologize I didn't mean to" he chuckled and nodded "I would like you to try this, just to make sure it's ok for you" he smirked

"oh well I am sure whatever you do with it will be alright for me too" she smiled

"well see that's the thing I do like my food spicy, and well I know you don't and if I was left in charge of adding stuff in this I am afraid your dinner will be ruined" he said watching as she took that all in

"I see, ok" she said looking at the spoon and stepped closer taking the spoon in her mouth

He smiled while pulling the spoon slowly from her mouth "so? is it ok?" he asked watching as she ate it then nodded

"mmm" she nodded again "that tastes just right" she smiled

"right" he smiled and turned heading back into the kitchen

She stood still with her hand still behind her and the other holding the glass in front of her, she could feel herself blushing. Quickly she turned around while biting her bottom lip and started watching the people as they passed along the beach. After a few moments she turned to watch Joseph bring some more stuff out, then disappeared back inside.

She went to turn back to the beach when she saw Joseph reappear with the bottle of wine.

"Dinner is served" he smiled while heading over to the table, putting the bottle down and pulled her chair out for her

"thank you" she smiled stepping between the chair and seat and sat down as he pushed the chair under her "this all looks lovely" she said looking up at him as he moved around and sat opposite her "thank you for this Joseph" she smiled taking the napkin from the plate

"no trouble at all" he smiled watching her lay the napkin on her lap "lovely view isn't it?" he asked not taking his eyes from her

she looked up to find him staring at her "I beg your pardon?" she asked

"the view?" he said looking towards the beach "is lovely, isn't it?" he asked looking back at her

"oh the view of the beach" she sighed in relief then smiled at him "yes it's lovely" she nodded and sipped her wine

Once all the dinner stuff was cleaned away, they both sat back out on the balcony talking about this and that and he could see and sense she was really relaxed now which meant all his hard work had paid off. He loved seeing this side of her, only few people ever did, that he knew of and seeing her laugh and talking about anything not related to Royal business sure made her happy, him too.

He had tried to get close to her a number of times in the past, loved sharing dances with her and giving her loving looks when he knew know one was watching. She returned them too, but still refused to marry him. He often thought about the Wango they shared after a dance lesson with Amelia. Seeing her sway close to him just drove him wild with desire. But he knew not to push her and when to stop.

As she sat next to him on the porch swing taking in the view, his arm along the back resting against her back. They talked about random stuff, he loved that about her too, he loved the random chats they often shared. However a few minutes later he found himself kissing her softly. When he realized what he was doing he pulled back and saw her sat staring at him.

"I am so sorry" he whispered while removing his arm from behind her "I have no idea what came over me" he shook his head

"Joseph" she whispered while reaching over gripping his chin, making him look at her "don't be sorry" she nodded "I didn't mind" she lowered her hand, taking hold of his and made him put his arm back around her back "honestly, it felt nice" she smiled "it actually felt right"

"really?" he asked as she nodded "wow ok" he smirked while leaning in about to kiss her again then stopped after hearing a weird noise

"what was that?" she said looking at him then around them

"I think it's coming from next door" he said standing up and walked over to the balustrade

"I think your right" she said putting her glass on the table and started heading over to Joseph "is that what I think it is?" she asked standing behind him

"if your thinking what I am thinking then I believe so" he whispered while turning around and put his arm around her "I have no idea where its coming from though" he said looking at her as she giggled while putting her hand up putting her index finger to her lips "what?" he whispered while watching her

"its on the balcony next door" she smiled and pointed as Joseph followed where she was pointing leaning into her a little to see "they're going at it" she smiled while looking up at him as he stood close to her, his arm still around her back and smiled as he moved his hand down to her side.

"I don't think.." he said looking down at Clarisse to find her staring up at him "what?"

"nothing" she said turning and stood with her hands on the balustrade

"this is wrong" he said standing behind her, placing his hands on her hips as she closed her eyes "I didn't think you agreed to spying" he whispered in her ear

she turned her head to the side while opening her eyes "I don't normally but this is rather funny" she whispered back

"maybe we should give them some privacy?" he asked getting slightly aroused at their neighbors love making

Clarisse turned in his grasp and rested back against the balustrade "maybe you are right" she whispered while looking up at him as he looked down into her eyes

They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before he lowered himself down just a little and kissed her passionately while wrapping his arms around her, moving one hand up onto the back of her head. After a few seconds he scooped her up and carried her upstairs to the main bedroom, where they stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

A few days later, they returned back to the Hotel they was staying in, in Los Angeles.

"any regrets" Joseph asked as they stood at the door to her suite

"no, you?" she asked as he shook his head "but we must keep it a secret"

"I agree" he smiled and handed her, her bag just as Amelia opened the suite door

"your back?" she exclaimed "yay" she giggled and took Clarisse's bag from her

"I will see you later then?" Joseph smiled

"indeed" she nodded and walked in

"bye Joseph" Amelia smiled and shut up the door

Clarisse stood watching as she shut it, giving Joseph a smile as she did. Then Amelia rushed away and came back a few minutes later.

"so how did it go?" she asked while sitting down in the arm chair

"it went ok" Clarisse smiled while slipping her handbag of her shoulder with a sigh "it was amazing" she smiled over at Amelia

"so?" she smiled "did something happen between you and Joseph?" she asked curiously

"no" Clarisse shook her head while turning her back to her

"oh that's a shame" Amelia sighed and watched her turn back to her

Clarisse couldn't stop smiling as she pushed her hair back behind her ears "I think I am going to take a bath" she blushed as she rushed past Amelia and into the bedroom

"oh my god" she turned watching as she pushed the door up "it did didn't it?" she exclaimed

After a few seconds Clarisse appeared at the door and just smiled over at her, then pushed it up again.

"YES FINALLY" Amelia exclaimed.

The End.

ooOoo

**_Thanks for taking time to read it ;)_**


End file.
